Wands, Wings, and Creepy Crawly Things
by TTCyclone
Summary: *Halloween Special!* When Lucinda, Wanda, and Kelsey go shopping on Halloween, Timmy wants an authentic one. Only when Johnny takes it a little too far...well the boys are in trouble. I DON'T OWN THE TITLE!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I got this idea on the way home from Volleyball practice yesterday, and the little voice in my head WOULD NOT SHUT UP so I decided to listen and this happened. I DIDN'T MAKE UP THE TITLE!!! Actually I got it from Mischievia SamanthaFenton (hope that's ok with you, if it's not, I'll change it). Any who, read and review (HA that rimed!). _

"Now class," said Mr. Crocker, "as you know, Halloween is coming up. And you know what's _really_ scary?"

"Um…my grandma's feet?" asked Timmy.

"The fact that you still live with your mom?" asked Kelsey.

"My dad's home cooking?" asked Chester.

"No…the 5,000 word essay that I'm going to assign you!"

A groan went through the class as the bell rang. One by one the students filled out into the crowded hallway.

"Man this stinks!" said Kelsey.

"I'm just not gonna do it," said Timmy.

"But Crocker'll give you an F," said Kelsey.

"So? It's not like I don't get them every day!"

"Hmm…good point."

****

Lucinda and Wanda were together in Fairy World, having lunch and talking like all women do.

"You know, I can't remember the last time Kelsey and I really…bonded," said Lucinda thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Wanda, almost choking on her drink.

"Ya I know!"

"Well…" said Wanda, "I was thinking about skipping going 'Trick or Treating' with the guys this year to go shopping…maybe you could come with Kelsey!"

Lucinda beamed.

"That's a wonderful idea!" cried Lucinda happily. "I can't even remember the last time Kelsey's gone shopping!"

****

Kelsey just walked into her room when Lucinda poofed up in front of her. Johnny was happily munching on a candy bar behind them on Kelsey's bed.

"Oh hey Lucinda."

"Guess what honey?"

"…What?"

"We're skipping Halloween this year so we can go shopping in Fairy World with Wanda!"

Kelsey's jaw dropped in horror.

"Isn't that great?!"

Johnny choked on his candy bar and fell backwards laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_WOOT second chapter! Wow I'm on a roll today! YAY! I own nothing (frick!)!_

"SHOPPING?!"

"I know!" cried Kelsey, throwing her hands up in the air. She and Timmy were in his tree house, no godparent in sight.

"I know Wanda is a girl, but _shopping_?!" cried Timmy for the second time.

"I KNOW!!!"

"Dude, I didn't even think you and the words 'are' and 'going' and 'shopping' could be used in the same sentence!!!"

"Ya you got that right!" said Kelsey, plopping down into a bean bag chair.

"Well what about going Trick or Treating?" asked Timmy. He and Kelsey had made up a list of all the places to go when candy hunting (avoid Chester's house, he gave away 'bean dip'; and stay away from AJ's…he gave away toothbrushes).

"I dunno! I think you'll just have to go without me with Cosmo and Poof," said Kelsey, resting her chin in her hands.

"What?! Those two couldn't walk three steps before messing something up (well, at least Cosmo couldn't…)!"

"Speaking of, where'd you send them?" asked Kelsey, raising her chin off her hands. Timmy got a wicked smile on his face.

"Uh-oh. What's with the face? It's happy but also creepy…"said Kelsey.

"I put Cosmo's nickel in a quarter factory. They'll be gone for hours."

****

"Cosmo!" cried Wanda, looking for her husband.

"Don't worry Philip," said the green haired fairy, popping up out of a mountain of quarters, "I'll find you!"

****

"Nice," said Kelsey.

"But I think we'll manage without you," lied Timmy, "besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

_Note: NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS!!!! Ok, read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This takes place on Halloween now. We've jumped forward a few days. I got a couple lines from The Road To El Dorado (man, that's my favorite movie next to Coraline). Once more, I own nothing._

Kelsey waved to Timmy half-heartedly, and with a poof, they were gone for the holiday. Timmy sighed.

"Oh guess what honey?" asked Mrs. Turner, coming into her son's room.

"That you've won the lottery?"

"No. Your dad and I are going out, so Vicky is coming to baby-sit wile you go Trick-or-Treating!"

"What?!"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be her now!" said Mrs. Turner, heading downstairs.

Sure enough, Vicky was down at the Turner's door, darkening the background sky with a lighting bolt and the funeral tune being played on an organ.

"Man, this stinks!" said Timmy as Cosmo poofed out of the fishbowl.

"Well at least it can't get any-"

"TWERP!"

"Quick hide!" cried Timmy. Cosmo poofed into a fish just in time as Vicky came bursting in the room, with a baseball bat.

"Look, I'm al ready low on candy, so here's how things will work…You get all the tricks-" Vicky tried to hit Timmy on the head with the bat, but he ducked, and it smashed into his fishbowl. Cosmo flopped around on the floor.

"Hey!"

"-and I'll get all the treats!" This time Vicky swept the bat under Timmy's feet, and he fell as she left.

"Dang Turner, she's almost as bad as Kelsey on a Monday!"

Johnny had poofed into Timmy's room as Cosmo turned back into a fairy.

"Ya. Man, I wish they were here!"

"Now Timmy," said Cosmo, "you know how mad Wanda will be at me if you interrupt her shopping…" Cosmo shuddered, as if remembering a horrible memory.

"Women," murmured Johnny.

"Well, this Halloween is gonna stink anyway," said Timmy, walking over to the window next to his bed and looking out of it.

"What makes you say that?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, I mean just look! Bed sheets for capes? Paper bags for face masks?"

"Oh wow that's horrible," said Johnny sarcastically.

"I know!" cried Cosmo. "That one kid is dressed up as a nickel!"

"You know what, can too have fun without the girls!" Timmy turned to his fairy. "Cosmo, I wish this Halloween could be a real and authentic one!" Cosmo and Johnny waved they're wands. _POOF!_ Timmy looked outside. The kid who had been dressed up as a nickel was now actually a nickel.

"Hey what gives? I said _authentic_! I don't want to re-live last year!"

"Yes," said Johnny, "but you also said _real_."

"Ok well I wish-"

Vicky came once again bursting into the room and the fairies disguised themselves just in time.

"That you weren't going Trick-or-Treating with me?" finished Vicky for him.

"Well that too," said Timmy.

"Well TOO BAD!" she shouted, pulling Timmy out his room door.

"Now, GET STARTED!" shouted Vicky once again once they were outside. Timmy walked away from her, and Johnny and Cosmo poofed up disguised as cats.

"Don't blame me!" said Johnny, watching a vampire kid chase the nickel kid.

"Oh I blame you!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kelsey is so depressed in this…lol….I own nothing!!! Crap!!!**_

**Kelsey leaned up against the wall of the store in Fairy World, crossing her arms. Could anything be more boring?**

"**Hey Kelsey," said Wanda, floating out from a rack of clothes, holding two yellow shirts identical to the one she was wearing now. "Which one looks better? 'Rays of Sunlight'? …or, 'Bright Tropical Lemon'?"**

**Kelsey blinked. **

"**Your kidding right?" When Wanda didn't say anything, Kelsey uncrossed her arms and threw them in the air. "They're **_**exactly the same color**_**!" **

"**Oh good point, I'll just get both!" she said, and with that, Wanda disappeared into the clothes once again as Kelsey clapped her hand to her forehead. **

'_**Man,'**_** she thought, **_**'I bet Turner's having the best Halloween of his life!'**_

********

"**AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Timmy ran for his life from two things: one, a kid who was now an actual zombie, and two, Vicky, who was chasing him for not giving her his candy bag. Timmy turned a corner into an ally. **

"**You can't run from me forever twerp!" he heard Vicky shout. Timmy caught his breath when Cosmo and Johnny poofed up in front of him, making him yelp.**

"**Wow Timmy, you sure are jumpy!" said Cosmo. **

"**Nah, I think he's always like that," said Johnny, sticking his finger in Cosmo's ear. He pulled it out, covered in jelly; then popped it in his mouth as Timmy cried,**

"**Eww that's disgusting!" **

"**Mmm, grape!"**

"**I wonder how Wanda is…" thought Cosmo aloud. "Hey I can hear myself again!" **

"**Well they better be back soon!" said Timmy. "The last time Wanda was gone for so long the world almost got destroyed by Martians!" Cosmo's eyes widened slightly and he started to twiddle his thumbs.**

"**See…about that…"**

"**What now?" asked Timmy, not really wanting to know.**

"**Well…there just **_**might**_** have been a group of kids **_**dressed **_**as them-"**

**There was a sudden boom as one of the buildings that Timmy was hiding behind got pulled up into the sky. There were fleets of alien ships in the sky, one of them holding the building in a tractor beam. **

"…**and now they're on a destroying rampage?!" finished Timmy, his jaw dropping. **

"**Yep."**

'_**Man',**_** thought Timmy, running again from this time a laser beam, **_**'Kelsey **_**better**_** be having a good time!'**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lol for some reason, I always think of that scene in Coraline when Coraline's mom takes her shopping and she is just sitting there, being bored when I wrote this. Kelsey is just such a guy…lol read and review! Oh and Lucinda in the last scene was there at the shop, she just was probably off camera. And it's really weird because Marshins is spelled like Martians according to my spell check. Oh, and I got one scene from Spongebob Squarepants. _

"TWERP!!!!"

"Ah not again!" shouted Timmy. He was still running form the Martians and Vicky. Vicky popped up from out of a trash can, surprising Timmy.

"Now," she growled, "give me your-AHHHHHH!!!!" Vicky got sucked into a tractor beam and up into the space ship. Timmy grinned.

"Ha! That takes care of Vicky…now all I need to do is figure out a way to get rid of the Martians!!!"

*****

"Can we go _now_?" begged Kelsey. Lucinda considered this.

"Well, I guess, you did help."

"Yes!" said Kelsey to herself.

"Attention all store shoppers," said a voice on the store's intercom, "we are now having an eight hour sale. Everything for eight hours is now half price!"

Lucinda and Wanda looked at each other, squealed, and then went back into the isles of clothes. Kelsey clapped her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Karma," she said to her self, "why do you hate me?"

*****

"I can handle it!"

"Cosmo, would you just call Wanda already?!" shouted Timmy, trying to get out of a tentacle that was holding him.

"NO! I can handle it!" Cosmo kept telling himself.

"Have at you!" shouted Johnny. Timmy looked in his direction. The fairy and a Martian were sword fighting.

"Okaaaaay…" said Timmy. His attention turned to the Martian about to eat him. "JUST CALL WANDA!!!!!"

*****

"Maybe something Turner told me can get me out of this…" mused Kelsey. A thought bubble appeared by her head.

_"Remember," _said Timmy in the thought bubble, _"Try not to think about penguins!" _Kelsey brushed the thought bubble away.

"No, no, not that…" She thought harder and another thought bubble came up by her head.

_"I am a ninja!" _said the Timmy in that thought bubble. _"Fear me!" _

"No, not that either!" said Kelsey, getting aggravated now as she waved the thought bubble away. Another one popped up.

_"Sociology beets youthful rebellion!" _said Timmy in that bubble. Kelsey punched thought it with her hand.

"AHH! Wait! That's it! I wonder if Sociology could beet old rebellion…?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, I have to hurry and wrap this one up! Cause I got a great idea today about a really long fic that I'm probably gonna call "How Long Is Forever?" when Kelsey looses Lucinda *GASP* SPOILERS!!! CRUD!!! GAAAAHHHH curse my imaginative brain!!! I own nothing! And I just realized that Poof wasn't n this…AHH When I leave Johnny out, I put Poof in. When I leave Poof out, I put Johnny in! AHHHH!!!!_

Kelsey side-stepped herself over to Lucinda and Wanda, fingers crossed behind her back.

"Your right," said Kelsey slowly. "Halloween is much too fun for older fairies like you two." Wanda looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Yeah?" asked Lucinda.

"Well, Halloween is for _young_ people. And people who actually enjoy fun."

"What?" shrieked Wanda. "I'm fun!"

"Mmmhhhm…."

"Yeah, and I'm young!" cried Lucinda. "I'm only 602!"

"But staying here would be the older thing to do," said Kelsey. It was working…Lucinda and Wanda looked at each other.

"Forget this!" cried Lucinda, throwing down a shirt.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Wanda, raising her wand and waving it.

******

The Martian holding Timmy was now sucking on his head.

"Cosmo!" shouted Timmy, "I just want to you know, no matter what I've said, I always thought you were an idiot!"

"Oh thanks-Hey!"

There was a POOF and Kelsey, Lucinda, and Wanda appeared.

"Cosmo, what the heck-?" Wanda started to say.

"No time!" shouted Timmy. "I wish everything was back to normal!"

Wanda waved her wand and with a POOF everything was back to normal. The vampire kid was no longer trying to eat the nickel kid, and the Martians turned into older teenagers with green suits on with added on tentacles.

"So..." said Kelsey, looking around, "how was your day?"

"Um…the usual," replied Timmy.

"Hey you used reverse sociology on us, didn't you?" asked Lucinda.

"Yep," said Kelsey triumphantly, "and it worked too."

"Nice," said Timmy.

"Now out of all this, there's one thing I don't get," said Johnny.

"What?" asked Wanda.

"That." He pointed to a kid in a 'costume' dressed as a fish…only, there really was a bowl of water over his head, and he really did have gills. Timmy blinked.

"Whoa."


End file.
